Meeting in the Men's Room
by SheWillBeLoved013
Summary: Tony and Ziva are having another powwow in the men's room. Who should walk in, but Eli David. What I hope could happen in the two-parter. Minor spoilers for "Enemies Foreign". Tiva!


_You can blame this thing on the fact that I cannot breathe through my nose. Also the fact that whilst struggling to pay attention in school, my brain came up with this little number. I've always wondered what would happen if Tony and Ziva forgot to lock the door to the men's room and someone walked in on them. Then I thought, wouldn't it be hilarious if it turned out to be Eli David? Besides getting stared at by my friend in class when I started giggling, I get to remove my writer's block. No real spoilers just the fact that Eli's there for the conference. _

_Disclaimer: All I own is my new Harry Potter shirt. Going to go see it a midnight. It's all over *sobs*. _

…

She came into the men's room, hoping for all the world that he'd follow her. In the meantime, she sinks down to the floor her back against the sinks. She buries her face in her hands, trying to pull herself together.

Her father is here. Her father, the one who never showed up to any recital, the one who trained her to be a soulless, emotionless, weapon. And the same one who left her to die in a desert in Africa.

The memories that follow after that statement make it so she almost doesn't hear the door open. She looks up, hoping that it's him. She is not disappointed and he walks cautiously towards her, gauging her mood.

He sits down next to her and she puts her head on his shoulder and he takes her hand in his and their fingers intertwine. They do not do this often, much less at work. It is usually saved for the privacy of their respective homes and for when things are really bad.

He speaks, "Are you okay?"

She just looks at him.

"Okay, that was a stupid question."

She smiles, but only slightly.

He pumps the fist that is not holding her hand in the air. "Yes! I made you smile."

This causes her smile to widen.

He gets serious again, "I know you're not okay, but will you talk to me?"

She drops the smile, "I've been waiting for you to ask me that all day."

"Sorry, I've never been good at taking hints."

They both know that this is not true.

"Seeing him here and having to work with him," she swallows as if whatever is blocking her words can be stopped that way, "it brings back memories that are both good and not-so."

He nods and she knows that she doesn't need to say more. Gibbs may be a man of few words, but Tony needs fewer to understand what she means. Her father did train her to be deadly and ruthless, but he also is her father and there are some good memories mixed in with the bad and the painful.

Tony puts his head on hers. The only sound is their breathing; she hadn't realized that hers was so shaky. He can feel her pulse through her fingers and his mind joins his body in relaxation as it slows. She can feel is pulse and notices it only relaxes after hers does. He plants a chaste, but loving, kiss on her head and he can feel her smile.

The moment is ruined when Eli walks in, and stops short at the sight of the two of them, Tony's lips still on her head. Their heads snap up, miraculously not hitting the wall they are leaning against. Eli is shocked as Tony stands up and pulls Ziva with him, their hands still joined. They almost bash into each other, prompting Ziva and Tony to giggle.

"Ziva." He says.

"Eli." She replies her tone just barely even.

"Agent DiNozzo." There is a chill in his voice.

"Director." Equally as cold.

"Tony," she looks at him.

"Dr. Scott, Janet, Rocky, Brad!" He grins.

She looks at him, confused.

"You've never seen Rocky Horror?"

She shakes her head.

"Well, I know what we're doing this weekend."

Eli is forgotten.

They walk past him with a simultaneous, "Director." Maybe not entirely forgotten.

He can just hear her say, "May I suggest dinner first?"

He is still standing there, in complete surprise as the door slams shut.

Once the door closes, they both let out relieved breaths, neither of them moving to remove their hands.

No one notices when they walk back to the bullpen like that, or when Eli David storms up the stairs and into the Director's office.

….

_Review! I wish this would actually happen because it would be hysterical. Of course, the mushy stuff probably wouldn't happen. Also, neither would the weird Rocky Horror reference. Scratch that, they might do that one. Anyway, let me know what you think. I hope we get something good for tonight. _


End file.
